kita bersama
by uchiha azaka
Summary: naruhina fanfic, menceritakan tentang pengorbana Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto dan segala rintangannya
1. Chapter 1

sebelumnya maaf ya kalu kemarin saya ngeluarin fanfic ga jelas, udah saya hapus kok fanficnya, nah kalo yang ini saya serius bikinnya, selain itu saya masih baru jadi saya masih belum mengerti penyebutan jepang jadi sementara kalo ada yng typo tolong maklumin ya piss.

HINATA POV

Aku duduk termenung di bangku taman sambil mengamati orang_orang yang berlalu lalang, lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat Namikaze Naruto sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Haruno Sakura. Betapa kesal hatiku, hatiku panas ingin rasanya aku menangis, namun aku tak bisa menangis, bukan tak bisa, karena permintaan terakhir neji-niisan adalah aku tak boleh menjadi anak yang cengeng lagi, baiklah daripada harus melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan lebih lama lagi lebih baik aku pulang ke apartement ku.

Sesampainya di apartementku aku langsung mandi, selesai mandi aku lebih memilih membaca novel yang belum ku selesaikan, tetapi walaupun mataku tertuju pada novel, tetapi pikiranku tidak fokus ke novel, aku masih membayangkan pemandngan menyebalkan itu  
, hatiku masih sakit ..."ARGH sudah lupakan itu hinata," aku mencoba melupakan dan lama-lama mataku terasa berat dan akhirnya...

HINATA POV END

NORMAL POV

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, sambil menaru novel yang menutupi mukanya, " ahh, aku ketiduran, sudah jam berapa sekarang?", hinata melihat ke dinding jam menunjukkan puku 22.10, " lama sekali aku tertidur..", kata hinata. Lalu dia bangkit ke dapur dan membuat makan.

Selesai makan hinata duduk termenung, di meja makan pikirannya terbawa ke masalalu...

**FLASHBACK**

Konoha high school

Saat itu di kelas XII-5 hinata sedang memandang ke luar jendela, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya, ' naruto, andai kau mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu, andai kau mengetahui bahwa kalu hati ini hanya untukmu', ucap Hinata dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Tenten datang menyapa Hinata "hei, sedang apa kau Hinata?, melamun saja,lebih baik ikut aku ke kantin, di sana ada Ino,Temari, dan Sakura". 'DEGG' mendengar nama Sakura di sebutkan hati Hinata menjadi panas, kenapa?, karena Naruto, orang yang paling di sukai Hinata ternyata mencintai Sakura, walaupun telah di tolak berkali-kali oleh Sakura, tetapi naruto tak pernah menyerah mengejar Sakura, "ti-tidak, le-lebih baik aku di sini, aku sedang tidak enak badan Ino",jawab Hinata, "kalau kau tidak enak badan sebaiknya ke UKS saja!", kata Ino, "i-iya Ino, nanti aku ke UKS sendiri",kata Hinata, "baiklah, aku ke kantin dulu ya!", kata Ino, Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab.

Dua bulan berlalu, Hinata masih belum mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Naruto, saat dalam perjalanan pulang dia mendengar dua siswa sedang bergosip, "hei, kau tau tidak?", kata siswa pertama, "tau apa?", kata siswa kedua, "itu, si Naruto sudah nembak Sakura!", kata siswa pertama, mendengar kalimat itu Hinata merinding, dan dia semakin fokus mendengarkan percakapan itu, "lalu apakah Sakura menerimanya?", kata siswa kedua, "ya, dia menerimanya, jadi kesempatanku untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihku sudah tak ada lagi, huuh...", jawab siswa pertama, "lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, bukankah Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke?", lagi, siswa kedua itu bertanya, "kau tidak tau?, si Sasuke kan sudah jadian dengan Karin, makanya Sakura cemburu, dan **mungkin **menjadikan Naruto sebagai bahan pelampiasan Sakura, agar Sasuke cemburu padanya!",jawab siswa pertama itu. Hinata yang sudah tak kuat mendengarnya segera berlari dan mencari taksi untuk segera pulng ke apartementnya, setelah pulang dia langsung ke kasur tanpa mengganti baju sekolahnya terlebih dahulu, dia langsung mengambil selimut dan menutupi seluruh mukannya, "apa yang kulakukan, aku tak boleh menangis...tak boleh...pokoknya tidak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi, karena aku sudah berjanji pada tou-san, okaa-san, dan Neji-niisan...a-aku tak boleh...hiks...hiks", Hinata mulai menangis.

**FLASHBACK END**

Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, 'tou-san, kaa-san, Neji-niisan, maafkan Hinata yang tidak bisa menepati janji Hinata', lamunan Hinata tersadarkan oleh suara bel di pintunya.

bersambung...

**review tolong**


	2. Chapter 2

**BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA... SEBELUMNYA MAAF, KARENA CHAPTER 1 TIDAK MEMUASKAN DAN MASIH BANYAK YANG TYPO, TETAPI SEKARANG INSYA ALLAH SAYA AKAN MEMBUAT CHAPTER 2**

**saya akan membalas review dulu ^_^**

**Yukori kazaqi : iya, eydnya saya rapihin maklum baru bikin, selain itu percakapannya juga saya pisahin koq :)**

**Mushi Kara-chan: iya, saya lupa waktu buat chapter 1, tapi di chapter 2 ada disclaimernya koq**

** : udah di update nih**

**Laila Angel Sapphire blue: iya, penjelasannya terlalu minim ya, sorry abisnya buru-buru..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, mendingan langsung aja ya,,,,,,**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (tulisannya bener gak ya?)**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan lain2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting…tong, suara bel di depan pintu apartementnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.**

**"****Siapa ya?", Tanya hinata, sambil segera membukakan pintunya.**

**"****Ini aku Hanabi, neechan lama sekali sih membuka pintunya, eh, Hinata-neechan habis nangis ya?", Tanya Hanabi, yang melihat bekas air mata yang telah diusap.**

**"****e-eh, ti-tida kok, tadi nee-chan habis memakai obat tetes mata, soalnya tadi mata neechan terkena debu..", belum selesai Hinata bicara, Hanabi langsung memotongnya.**

**"****Oh…ya sudah aku masuk dulu, ngomong-ngomong Hanabi boleh tidak menginap disini seminggu saja?, soalnya asrama Hanabi sedang dalam rangka renovasi….", rengek Hanabi**

**"****ya sudah tak apa-apa, tapi kau harus belajar ya, sebab, dua bulan lagi kan ujian kelulusan di asramamu untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah menengah keatas!", Hinata berbicara dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat.**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hanabi masuk ke kamar Hinata, sekalian menaruh baju-bajunya di lemari kakaknya itu. Saat membuka lemari dia melihat sebuah kalung, "nee-chan, kalung pemberian Naruto -niisan kau masih menyimpannya ya?", Tanya Hanabi.**

**"****eh i-iya, soalnya sayang, itukan bagus kalungnya….he..he..he…", jawab Hinata dengan bercucuran keringat di pipinya.**

**"****huuh neechan ini, orang seperti dia harusnya dilupakan saja, dia kan sudah memberi harapan palsu pada neechan, cowok ga jelas gitu, apa-apan dia seleranya masa sama cewek berambut pink yang sok berkuasa di sekolah neechan! Andai Neji-niisan masih hidup, dia pasti sudah membuat cowok pirang itu babak belur!", Hanabi berbicara dengan nada ketus.**

**"****hush, sudah, kita tidak boleh membicarakan orang di belakang, er.. kau sudah makan Hanabi lebih baik kau makan dulu..", Hinata mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan akhirnya Hanabi pun makan.**

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

"Hanabi, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya, aku pulang jam 3 sore, kau jaga apartement ya!", kata Hinata saat sarapan bersama adiknya itu.

"iya aku tahu, tapi nanti kau tak bekerja sampingan?', Tanya Hanabi.

"tidak, aku bekerja setip akhir pekan, aku berangkat ya!", jab Hinata santai.

**Di sekolah**

Di pagar sekolahnya Hinata tampak kelelahan karena harus buru-buru, ia takut terlambat karena jarak partementnya ke sekolahnya jauh. Saat sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya ia bertemu Naruto, dan Naruto menyapanya dengan hangat, "halo Hinata-chan, apa kabar?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya, yang ada hanya sebuah tatapan sinis, naruto dengan sabarnya tetap tersenyum pada Hinata, dan lagi, keadaan itu diperparah dengan datangnya Sakura.

"hei naruto ayo kita ke kelas, sedang apa kau jalan berdua dengan dia?", Tanya Sakura.

"eh,, Hinata maksudmu?, aku hanya menyapanya kok…", Naruto menjelaskan dengan lugunya.

"hei wanita jalang, jangan berani-berani kau mendekati Naruto lagi!,", maki Sakura kepada Hinata, dengan kasarnya dia mendorong tubuh Hinata. Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakun seperti ini hanya diam saja sambil menahan sakitnya, Naruto yang tak tinggal diam pun melerai mereka berdua.

"SAKURAAA!, APA-APAN KAU INI, KENAPA BERSIKAP KASAR PADA HINATA?, KITA KAN SUDAH BERTEMAN SEJAK SEKOLAH DASAR!", teriak Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak terima pada perlakuan Naruto pun membalas perkataannya, "NARUTO KENAPA KAU MALAH MEBELANYA HAAAH?, SEBENARNYA PACARMU ITU AKU ATAU DIA?, DASAR BODOOOOOH!", ucap Sakura sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto membelanya hanya bias terdiam tanpa suara, untuk memecahakan suasana, Naruto mendatangi Hinata dan bertanya padanya, "hei Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?, apa ada bagian yang terluka?".

" ti-tidak ada, le-lebih baik kau menyusulnya, cepat!", jawab Hinata berbohong, padahal tangannya terasa sakit, tetapi dia tak berani berkata jujur.

"jangan berbohong padaku, tanganmu itu lecet aku melihatnya, ayo aku bantu ke UKS agar aku dapat mengobatimu!", Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata yang tangannya dipegang Naruto hanya bias meringis kesakitan.

"ke-kenapa Hinata-chan?, apa aku terlalu kencang memegang tanganmu?", Tanya Naruto dengan panic.

"ti-tidak, hanya saja bagian sikuku, terasa sangat ngilu bila tanganku digerakkan..", jawab Hinata dengan muka merah merona.

"baiklah, nanti sekalian diperiksa di UKS", Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke UKS.

**Beberapa saat kemudian….**

Setelah selesai diobati Hinata duduk di ranjang UKS, dia masih merasa sakit karena lukanya di tetesi obat merah tadi, sementara naruto sedang mengambil air untuknya.

'GREEEET', suara pintu digeser, Hinata yang kaget langsung melihat ke asal suara tersebut, ternyata Naruto yang membawakan air untuknya.

"jangan kau gerakkan dulu tanganmu Hinata, tanganmu itu terkilir!", Naruto mencegah Hinata menggerakkan tangannya.

"emm,,, ngomong-ngomong soal tadi, tolong maafkan Sakura ya, dia memang begitu orangnya, tidak usah di bawa kedalam hati", ucap Naruto.

"sudah ku maafkan kok,tenang saja!"ucap Hinata ambil tersenyum tipis.

"wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?", Tanya Naruto yang melihat pipi merah Hinata.

Hinata memundukkan mukanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dia sangat malu sekali.

**HINATA POV**

'Ohh… Kami-sama, kenapa kau membuatnya dekat padaku, disaat kuingin melupakannya'ucapku dalam hati, aku jadi tak dapat melupakan Naruto, senyum Naruto, tawa Naruto…. Tak bias kulupakan.

"hei Hinata-chan bagaimana jika nanti aku antar kau pulang?", dia bertanya kepadaku.

"ti-tidak usah Na-naruto-kun, aku bi-bisa pulang sendiri", aku menjawabnya, bukannya aku tak mau, tetapi aku sadar Naruto sudah punya Sakura, aku tak mau jika dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang.

"tidak usah, biar aku antar!"

Aku yang tak punya pilihan lain pun hanya mangut-mangut saja, tak lama kemudian kami sampai di apartement ku,"masuk Naruto-kun, maaf kalau berantakan….."

"tak apa, emm, eh, itu siapa yang sedang menonton tv?"

"dia Hanabi adikku, asramanya sedang direnovasi, jadi untuk sementara waktu di tinggal denganku", sementara aku bicara, Hanabi tak menghiraukan.

**"EHEM!"**

"a-ada apa Hanabi-chan?",

"kalau pulang bilang-bilang dong!", jawab Hanabi. Adikku memang sedikit galak mungkin turunan dari tou-san, tapi, biasanya dia baik kalau bicara denganku.

"e-eh, aku lupa, tadaima!", ucapku mencairkan Susana.

"hnn, okaeri!", jawabnya dingin, aku tak mengerti, kenapa anak ini?.

"Hanabi-chan, lama tak bertemu, waaah, kau sudah besar ya!, oh… kau mau masuk sekolah menengah atas ya?, apakah kau sudah menstruasi?".

**JDUAAAAAAK**

Aku tak sempat menyelamatkan Naruto dari pukulan telak Hanabi, alhasil naruto pipi Naruto bengkak..

"neechan, kenapa membawa bajingan ini, mulutnya benar-benar tak bias dijaga, apalagi diakan yang menyebabkan orang tua kita beserta Neji-niisan meninggal!".

"EEH!"

'oh tidak, kami-sama, tolong aku!', ucapku dalam hati.

**HINATA POV END**

Bersambung…

**Review please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya, maaf, maaf banget ya…. T_T aku ga bias bales review, karena buru-buru banget, pengen pergi soalnya, kalo sempet nanti aku bales lewat PM aja ya…**

**oh ya,cuma mau ngasih tau kalo di chapter ini kebanyakan flashbacknya sorry ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR NGEBUT, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"a-apa, masa aku yang menyebabkan Neji, dan kedua orangtuamu meninggal?, aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa!", ucap Naruto mengelak.

"Hinata neechan, beritahu dia yang sesungguhnya tentang kenapa orangtua kita dan Neji niisan meninggal!", ucap Hanabi ke Hinata, ambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hinata!, cepat beritahu aku!", seru Naruto.

"Sa-sangat sulit untuk menceritakanya… hiks…hiks..", Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Tak apa Hinata, ceritakan saja, aku berjanji tak akan marah", ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Se-sebenarnya waktu itu….", Hinata mulai menjelaskan.

**Flashback**

**1 tahun yang lalu**

**Normal POV**

**Hinata yang baru memasuki tahun kedua di Konoha High School sedang belajar, agar di ujian semester genap nanti dia naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan seperti tahun kemarin.**

**Di depan kelas tampak anak-anak berlalu lalang. Sementara dikelas XIIPA1 tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja.**

**"****Woi, Hinata! jangan kebanyakan belajar, sekali-kali refreshinglah.", Tenten menegur Hinata.**

**"****Ah, i-iya Tenten, tinggal sedikit lagi kok!, aku tinggal menghapal rumus yang terakhir saja.", jawab Hinata.**

**"****Ehem' Hinata, kata otou-san nanti malam kau disuruh ke rumah.", kata Neji yang tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu.**

**"****EEEH", Hinata dan Tenten teriak bersamaan, mereka kaget.**

**"****Ma-maksudku ba-baik, nanti malam aku akan kerumah, lalu apa Cuma aku sendiri?", Tanya Hinata.**

**"****Tidak, Hiashi oji-san dan oba-san telah kuberitahu.", jawab Neji.  
**

**"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanabi?", tanya Hinata lagi.**

**"Dia tak bisa ikut, karena sedang ada begitu aku pergi dulu, aku tadi sedang dipanggil oleh Gay Sensei", jawab Neji dengan gaya coolnya.**

**"I-iya", balas Hinata singkat.**

**Setelah Neji pergi tinggalah Hinata dengan Tenten, mereka kembali asyik mengobrol sampai saat mereka membahas topik tentang orang yang mereka sukai.**

**"ngomong-ngomong, kamu punya gak seseorang yang kamu cintai, atau paling tidak kamu sukai?",tanya Tenten langsung pada intinya.**

**Hinata langsung kaget karena pertanyaan itu to the point.**

**"E-eh, i-itu se-se-be-benarnya...", Dia malu-malu karena masih syok.**

**Namun, belum sempat ia menjawab, langsung datang ke kelas laki-laki bergerombol antara lain Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankurou. Mereka juga tampak asyik mengobrol.**

**"Rasanya sepi ya kalau tidak ada si Naruto..", ucap Kiba dengan nada bosan.**

**"Iya ya, Biasanya kan dia yang sering mencairkan suasana di antara kita dengan sifat bodohnya itu.", Chouji menambahkan.**

**"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, mungkin minggu depan baru bisa masuk lagi.", Shikamaru menenangkan mereka yang sedang bosan.**

**Hinata yang kaget mendengarnya, tanpa basa basi langsung bertanya pada mereka.**

**"Benarkah itu? tolong jawab aku!", tanya Hinata yang sedang panik.**

**"Menjawab apa?", Shikamaru balik bertanya.**

**"Benarkah Naruto dirawat dirumah sakit?", tanya Hinata lagi.**

**"Ya, benar. Dia terserang Tipus!", jawab Kiba.  
**

**"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?, kalian teman akrabnya kan?", tanya Hinata yang semakin panik.**

**"Keadaanya sangat kritis, kemarin saat jam pelajaran terakhir badanya sangat panas, dan katanya dia merasa mual. Aku kira dia hanya kelelahan, maka kuantar dia ke guru piket dan dia diizinkan pulang, saat malam harinya aku di SMS ole Ibu Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia seminggu ini tidak bisa masuk Karena terserang penyakit Tipus itu!", Jawab Shikamaru dengan lengkap.**

**Hinata yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya saja tanda tak percaya.**

**Malam hari di Rumah Neji**

**Hinata yang masih tak percaya mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto sakit hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi tamu. Sementara orangtuanya masih belum sampai, baru ia sendiri yang sudah datang.**

**Setelah tadi siang dia meminta nomor Shikamaru untuk sewaktu-waktu menanyai kabar sang pujaan hatinya yangg saat ini sedang jatuh sakit itu, karena masih merasa gelisah akhirnya dia menelepon Shikamaru yang katanya malam ini akan menjenguk Naruto.**

**"Moshi-mosh, Shikamaru-kun?"**

**"Ini Hinata ya?", tanya suara disebrang sana.  
**

**"Iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"  
**

**"Semakin buruk!", jawab Shikamaru.**

**Hinata yang kaget mendapat jawaban seperti itupun langsung mematikan handphonenya dan langsung pergi menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat.**

**Neji yang kaget melihat Hinata yang langsung lari keluar hanya bisa teriak.**

**"HEI HINATA KAU MAU KEMANAAAA?",ucap Neji lantang.**

**"Naruto sakit, saat ini kedaannya sedang buruk!, aku ingin menjenguknya!",jawab Hinata.**

**"Tapi bagaimana kalau orangtuamu datang?", tanya Neji.**

**"Bilang saja nanti menyusul ke Konoha Hospital!", jawab Hinata lagi.**

**"Hn, baiklah!", balas Neji singkat.**

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

**Hinata POV**

**"Syukurlah masa kritis Naruto telah lewat, aku mengelap peluh yang daritadi menetes dijidatku sambil membuka pintu kamar dimana Naruto dirawat, disana kulihat teman-teman sedang berkumpul dan asyik bercanda, bersendau gurau, dan kulihat Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas karena efek obat, sangat lucu.**

**Masih kuingat 3 jam lalu saat aku datang kesini, suasananya sangat ramai dan tak kusangka teman-teman sekelas kami semuanya datang menjenguknya. Hatiku gelisah, namun kegelisahan itu sirna saat mendengar kabar dari dokter bahwa masa kritis Naruto telah lewat, terimakasih Kami-sama.  
**

**Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering, maka aku segera mengangkatnya dan keluar ruangan karena takut mengganggu ketenangan.**

**"Bisa bicara dengan nona Hyuuga?"**

**"Iya, dengan saya sendiri", jawab Hinata.**

**"Jadi begini, saya dari kepolisian setempat ingin mengabarkan bahwa orangtua anda beserta kakak anda meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalulintas..."**

**Aku tak mampu bicara apa-apa lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DI PEMAKAMAN**

**Normal POV  
**

**Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat kedua orangtuanya dan kakak sepupunya dimasukan ke liang lahat. Disana juga terlihat Hanabi sedang menahan tangis bersama Hizashi yang merupakan ayah dari Neji dan paman dari Hinata dan Hanabi.**

**" Ojisan, ke-kenapa mereka bisa pergi secepat itu bagaimana kejadiannya?", tanya Hinata pada Hizashi**

**"Pada waktu malam hari itu orangtuamu datang ke rumah saat itu Neji yang menyambutnya, lalu mereka bertanya kau ada dimana kata Neji kau menjenguk temanmu yang sakit..", Hizashi terdiam sejenak, nafasnya masih tak beraturan.**

**"Lalu setelah lama kau tak kembali juga mereka berniat menjemputmu, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Neji sebagai penunjuk jalan, dan setelah itu...", Hizashi tak berani melanjutkan.  
**

**Hinata kembali meratapi makam Orangtua beserta kakak sepupunya itu dengan sendu.**

**Hanabi POV**

**Orangtuaku dan Neji-niisan meninggal dalam kecelakaan, sementara kakakku hanya bisa menangis. Padahal kaa-chan dan tou-san kecelakaan karena hendak menjemputnya. Tidak ini bukan salah Hinata neechan, ini salah sibodoh itu, dia... dia... gara-gara dia Hinata neechan harus kerumah sakit, orang yang bernama Naruto itu... Aku berjanji selamanya akan membenci orang itu, aku takkan pernah mau melihat mukannya lagi.**

**Flashback end**

**Normal POV**

"Ja-jadi itu bukan gara-gara aku kan Hinata?", tanya Naruto sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Bu-bukan kok, i-itu bukan salah Naruto-kun tetapi itu salahku", jawab Hinata.

Hanabi yang melihat Hinata membela Naruto pun jadi semakin kesal, dan ia menggebrak meja dengan kencang.

**'GUBRAAK'**

"Neechan! kenapa malah membelanya, padahal kalau kau tak menjemputnya pasti kaasan dan tousan serta Neji niisan tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kita!", ucap Hanabi dengan penuh amarah.

"Tidak, ini semua memang salahku Hanabi...", Hinata belum selesai berbicara ketika naruto menyelang ucapannya.

"Tidak Hinata, aku mengaku salah,aku minta maaf kepada kalian berdua", ucap Naruto kepada Hinata dan adiknya.

"Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu, dasar bodoh!", Hanabi berkata dengan kasar.

"Baiklah jika kau masih marah padaku dan belum mau memaafkanku, aku akan pulang sekarang, tetapi aku tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Permisi", ucap naruto sambil menutup pintu apartement Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, sementara Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan ke tempat parkir dan masih memikirkan cerita tadi serta kemarahan Hanabi kepadaku.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan melakukan apapun sampai Hanabi tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku, karena itulah prinsip hidupku.

**Bersambung...**

**Author Note**

**Maaf chapter ini lama banget terbitnya, soalnya idenya udah mentok banget. Ini baru dapet inspirasi lagi.**

**Dan kalo ngerasa alurnya kecepetan maaf ya, aku kalo ngarang cerita memang begitu, kalo lagi tugas bahasa aja disuruh ngarang sama guru juga kaya gitu, alurnya kecepetan juga, jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya ya berhubung ini masih dalam suasana lebaran.**

**Dan kalian pasti pada bingungkan kenapa Hinata disuruh ke rumah Neji?, ceritanya lagi silaturhmi aja namanya keluarga, itu kalo di jepang namanya apa sih? acara kumpul bareng keluarga?**

**Oh ya, dan satu lagi, aku mau coba bikin songfic tapi bingung mau lagu apa, ada yang mau request lagu gak? biar dijadiin songficnya.**

**sekian dan terimakasih mau ngedenger curhatan aku, dan jangan lupa ninggalin review ya... ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: konflik dimulai

**Hai minna! ^_^ chapter 4 update nih... semoga kalian semua suka yahh...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR NGEBUT, DLL**

**.**

**sebelumnya mau bales review dulu ya... sebelumya sorry ya kalo chapter kemaren review kalian gak aku balas, soalnya lagi buru-buru, sorry ya...  
**

**.**

**Mushi Kara-chan: iya, makasih ya.. :)**

**Badass: iya kalo sempet aku akan bikin kok..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Normal POV**

**Konoha High School**

Tampak disana Hinata berjalan terburu-buru karena hampir terlambat, dia bahkan hampir saja menabrak penjaga sekolah karena saking buru-burunya tadi, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya dirinya bagun terlambat di semester ini.

ketika sampai di kelas para siswa terlihat sedang ramai mengobrol karena guru yang mengajar masih belum tampak di hadapan mereka.

'"huuft untung Kakashi sensei belum datang, jadi aku tidak dihukum." Hinata yang kelelahan karena habis berlari menaruh tas di bangkunya.

"namanya juga Kakashi sensei, pasti dia terlambat setiap saat, Hinata." kata Tenten yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia tidak sempat mengerjakan di rumah, sehingga dia mengerjakannya di sekolah.

Disaat para siswa sedang ribut pintu kelas terbuka, Kakashi sensei datang dengan tidak gagahnya dan tampang muka yang masih mengantuk, dengan tatapan malasnya ia menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja.

"Hei Sensei!, kau tadi malam habis membaca buku mesum lagi ya?" celetukan Naruto membuat seisi kelas kembali ramai karena tawa para siswa.

"Naruto memang lucu ya?" bisik tenten ke Hinata sambil terus menahan tawa.

"i-iya, di-dia memang lucu." balas Hinata sambil menahan malu.

"Semuanya jangan ribut!, aku akan ada pertemuan nanti, jadi aku hanya memberi tugas saja hari ini, dan besok harus segera dikumpulkan oleh ketua kelas." ucap kakashi sambil menatap Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas.

"Haah, merepotkan sekali sih!," ucap Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"tidak apa Shikamaru, hitung-hitung olahraga," Naruto menasehati, walaupun sebenarnya niatnya untuk mengejek.

"Bodoh, harusnya kau ucapkan kalimat itu untuk Chouji." kiba menambahkan.

"hei! enak saja, aku ini sudah kurusan tau!" Chouji membalas mereka.

"Woi, kalian semua berisik tau!" Kankurou berusaha menenangkan mereka berempat.

Mereka berlima sudah menjadi sahabat dari mulai sekolah dasar, apalagi mereka semua sama-sama suka membuat onar, maka mereka berlima dijuluki oleh teman-teman mereka 'LIMA SEKAWAN'.

**...**

Waktu istirahatpun tiba. Para siswapun banyak yang berlarian keluar kelas, ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke taman, dan tempat kumpul para siswa lainnya. Sementara itu Naruto mendekati tempat duduk Hinata.

"Hmm, ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku membawa bekal dari rumah." Hinata menolak ajakan Naruto dengan halus.

"Oh, ya-yasudah, baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri." Naruto tersenyum kecewa.

"tu-tunggu Naruto-kun!" cegat Hinata.

Naruto menengok ke Hinata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah hanya terdiam sambil menunggu Hinata bicara.

"A-apakah kau mau makan bersamaku Naruto?" tanya Hinata langsung ke intinya, sambil mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

"Aku sih mau saja, tapi apa kau tak keberatan jika harus berbagi denganku?" tanya Naruto penasaran, tetapi dengan cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak keberatan kok, aku memang memasak banyak tadi pagi." jawab Hinata dengan singkat.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." ucap Naruto.

"waah, kelihatannya lezat!" ucap Naruto kembali saat melihat nasi bekal Hinata yang berbentuk love dan berhiaskan tomat dan telur. Air liurnya sudah keluar sangat menjijikan, namun Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

"ITADAKIMASU." ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Sementara itu di kantin sekolah**

**Normal POV**

Suasana kantin sedang ramai, karena memang ini jam istirahat, terlihat beberapa siswa sedang asyik makan, dan juga ada yang hanya duduk menunggu teman mereka saja.

Dan terlihat juga disana ada sekelompok siswi yang sedang lahap menikmati makanannya sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Ino, nanti kau bisa gemuk," kata seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelah ino.

"Biar saja Shion, aku kan memang sedang lapar." balas Ino ketus.

"nanti kau makin tampak seperti Chouji, Ino!" Temari ikut-ikutan menasehati.

"Huuh, aku tidak akan gemuk jika aku hanya makan seporsi, tau!" balas Ino ke Temari.

Ketika mereka asyik berdebat, Sakura datang sambil membawa makanannya, kemudian dia menaruh tempat makannya ke meja dengan keras. Dia sedang kesal, karena kejadian kemarin ketika Naruto lebih membela Hinata daripada dirinya.

**'GUBRAAK'**

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?" tanya mereka bertiga serentak yang penasaran mengapa Sakura membanting tempat makannya.

"Aku sedang kesal!" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya Ino yang asih bingung akan jawaban Sakura tadi.

"Tanya saja pada Naruto bodoh itu!" jawab Sakura kembali yang sangat kesal itu.

Seakan sudah mengerti, merekapun tersenyum penuh makna ke Sakura.

"Kenapa Naruto yang menjadi penyebabnya Sakura?" tanya Shion.

Kemudian Sakura menceritakan kejadian kemarin itu kepada kawan-kawannya. Dia menceritakan dengan melebih-lebihkan ceritanya itu.

"Oooh, jadi begitu. Wah,wah, jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai suka kepada Naruto ya?" tanya Ino

"Bo-bodoh, jangan bilang seperti itu!" elak Sakura, padahal sebenarnya dirinya sudah mulai menyukai Naruto.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang pada kami bahwa kau menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto hanya untuk pelarian saja?"

"Ya, memang untuk pelarian saja kok." balas Sakura dengan gemetar.

"ya sudah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja." kata Shion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Di kelas**

Tampak di kelas sangat sepi, cuma ada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang makan bersama. Mareka makan dengan santai, sampai ketika Hinata hendak membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di pipi Naruto.

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku makannya tidak benar, jadi merepotkanmu deh." ucap Naruto untuk memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun, aku tidak repot kok." elak Hinata yang sudah selesai membersihkan pipi Naruto.

Kemudian tanpa diduga Naruto langsung memegang kedua pundak Hinata, mulutnya seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

'Ba-bagaimana ya bilangnya?' ucap Naruto dalam hati, ternyata dapat diketahui bahwa ia sedang gugup.

Hinata yang bingung sekaligus kaget karena hal yang tak diduga itu hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa-apa, tampak wajahnya sudah merah padam dan menghangat karena saking malunya dia di hadapan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Emm.. Hinata... aku minta maaf karena telah merenggut orangtua serta Neji dari kehidupanmu.." ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau masih bicara tentang itu? sudah kubilang bukan kau yang salah, melainkan aku." jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah Hinata! hanya gara-gara kau menjengukku, lalu orangtuamu menyusulmu la-lalu..." elak Naruto yang masih berpegang pada rasa bersalahnya.

"Ssst, sudah Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita tidak bicarakan hal itu lagi. Lagipula kemarin Hanabi tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya kok." ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto, padahal masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata saat tadi malam ia memarahi adiknya habis-habisan, ini kali pertama dia memarahi adiknya sendiri, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah semarah ini.

"Terimakasih Hinata, aku janji aku akan meminta maaf juga kepada Hanabi." ucap Naruto senang, dia mulai tersenyum kembali.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun." balas Hinata, dia juga ikut tersenyum karena melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, semenjak orangtuamu err.. meninggal, yang mengurusmu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hizashi Oji-san yang mengurusku dan adikku, karena dia sudah sangat menyayangiku dan adikku seperti dia menyayangi Neji niisan" jawab Hinata.

"Ooooh begitu, kau harus tetap semangat ya Hinata, dan kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja ke aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Naruto bicara dengan bersemangat.

Tanpa sengaja, karena saking gugupnya Hinata menjatuhkan tempat minumya ke bawah, dan airnya tumpah kelantai. Lalu saat hendak mengelapnya Hinata terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh, namun ternyata dia tak terjatuh karena Naruto menolongnya. Ya, naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata seperti di adegan drama-drama picisan, ia memeluk, menahan pinggul Hinata dengan satu tangan, dan melingkari leher Hinata dengan tangan satunya. Jadi seolah-olah mereka ingin berciuman, dan terciptalah suasana yang canggung diantara mereka berdua, suasananya hening sesaat, sampai ada suara seseorang.

"EHEEM"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Hinata POV  
**

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Naruto pada Sakura, aku yang juga merasa tidak enak hanya bisa diam saja, karena takut dibentak oleh Sakura, yang terkenal dikalangan siswa karena kegalakannya.

Padahal Naruto membelaku juga, tetapi bodohnya aku hanya bisa diam, tak mampu berkutik.

Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang, maka kuberanikan untuk bicara.

"Be-benar Sakura, kami hanya makan bersama, lalu airku tumpah dan aku terpeleset, tapi Naruto menolongku, jadi kami tidak..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"DIAM KAU!, AKU TIDAK BICARA PADAMU PENGHIANAT!" Sakura membentakku, suaranya sangat menggelegar.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis, namun kupaksakan untuk tidak menangis, karena aku harus kuat.

"KAU SUDAH TAU KAN KALAU NARUTO ITU PACARKU, JADI JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU DEKATI DIA!" teriak sakura yang membuat telingaku terasa sakit.

"Ma-mafkan aku Sakura, a-aku ti-tidak..." aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto-kun yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara.

"Sudah Sakura, kau kenapa sih? kenapa kau benci sekali pada Hinata?" Naruto-kun kelihatannya mulai kesal.

Aku hanya berharap semuanya cepat berakhir, aku tak ingin memiliki musuh karena aku tidak suka bermusuhan. Aku bingung kenapa Naruto-kun mebelaku, padahal Sakura kan pacarnya, tapi aku tak peduli yang penting semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Sakura! kau harusnya sadar, kalau kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain, kau boleh membentaku ataupun memakiku sekalipun, tetapi tidak sekali-kali kepada Hinataaa!' ucap Naruto-kun dengan setengah berteriak.

Aku melihat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, tampaknya ia masih menahan tangis, aku tidak tega padanya, namun aku juga takut untuk melerainya, padahal ini semua salahku tapi aku hanya bisa melihat saja. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura langsung keluar dari kelas dan langsung berlari entah kemana, dengan sigap Naruto-kun mengejarnya,"maaf ya Hinata-chan, aku harus mengejar Sakura dulu." ucap Naruto-kun dengan senyumnya yang kutahu itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

**Hinata POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Normal POV  
**

Naruto berlari dengan kencang untuk mencari Sakura, namun percuma, dia tak berhasil menemukannya. lalu dia bertanya pada temannya.

"Hei Gaara, apakah kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak." jawab Gaara dengan singkat.

"Terima kasih ya Gaara!" balas naruto dengan singkat pula.

Naruto lelah, ia bingung kenapa Sakura tak pernah mau mempercayai dirinya, padahal ia selalu jujur pada Sakura.

"Aaaah...sial! kemana perginya dia?" ucap Naruto yang bicara pada diri sendiri.

Namun saat melihat kedepan Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekat. Saat ia hendak memanggil Sakura, ia tidak sengaja Naruto mendengar percakaan Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Sudah Sakura, jangan sedih, katanya kau hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai bahan pelampiasan." Shion berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura yang sedang bersedih.

"A-apa?"

Naruto terbelalak

**bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Hai semuanya, kembai lagi dengan fanficku, yang tadinya ingin kupublish dari lama namun apa daya baru bisa sekarang, mana besok ulangan lagi T_T, maaf ya kalo ceritanya masih jelek banget, dan adegan romantisnya masih kurang banget, mudah2an di chapter berikutnya ada kemajuan...amiiin...**

**dan jangan lupa review ya ^_^**


End file.
